Talk:Crazy Crystals
Repton or Boulderdash :Mmm why not just name both as inspirations. Though Repton may be slightly closer to the original concept Boulderdash was certainly made first and probably did inspire some of Repton. Thoughts? --Whiplash 02:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::We need to decide on a set of rules to adhere to for inspiration, for all games not just this one. Once we've decided on that, we'll know what to put here. Feel free to start that discussion somewhere. For what it's worth, I'd go for always putting the earliest well-known example (in this case, definitely Boulder Dash). But changing it would be counter-productive until we decide. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::To a specific point made by Whiplash, according to Wikipedia Repton was developed independently of BD. I'll start a thread in the forum if I can work out how. OrbFu 11:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Really Hard After beating all "Theoretically Possible" levels you unlock levels 61-70 called "Really Hard". I suppose that Crystal Monarch would be to beat all these levels. --Whiplash 14:36, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Technique name Moving aside from underneath a rock and then walking into it to push it as it falls. We need a name for this technique, because having to explain it every time would get extremely annoying, when writing a walkthrough. Does it have an in-game name? If not, how about drop-shifting? o.O JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:52, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Is this the double shuffle? or just the single shuffle? I can't remember lol... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's the single shuffle. I think the double-shuffle is where you do one shuffle to get the object to roll off a crystal/key onto your head and then a second shuffle to push it sideways, although it might be the trick you have to do a grand total of twice in the entire game where you go LRL or RLR to shuffle two things. OrbFu 10:34, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Walkthroughs - alternative solutions A lot of levels will have more than one solution. For example, the only level currently with a walkthrough (Crazy Crystals/Demolition) has a different solution to mine. I presume that we want only one solution, as to give more would be to clutter things unnecessarily. On that basis, what should be the policy for deciding which of two known solutions to give? It seems to me that the easier one should be given, but what metric do we use for easier? Do we value a shuffle at 5 points, a double-shuffle at 15 points, a spider lure at n points according to how difficult it is to stop the spider where you want it, etc? OrbFu 10:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :How about we put both of them in, and have a poll to decide which one's easier? Just throwing that out there. :p Polls? Sure! No. Dude? But seriously, I do think we should include alternative solutions. You never know when someone might get confused by one, so an alternative could be useful. Out of interest, how do you do Demolition? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:57, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I could do the Walkthroughs, but I could do the walkthroughs, but I don't like the format of the existing onces. They are confusing and hard to follow. I would suggest using a text guide, wish pictures to explain what it should look like. I have the text guide for every level except the last 5 one-player levels. I just need to take a few screenshots and I could make clean, easy guides for each level. I don't have much time to do it though. I'm just wondering if it would go under the "unnecessary pictures" category, or if it would be beneficial to the site. As it'd take a lot of time to do, I want to make sure I'm doing it right instead of doing it and having it deleted =P :As I don't play the game I can't judge the walkthrough. If the pictures are actually beneficial to your guide, they won't be deleted unless they're excessive. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I say go for it, the clearer the articles the better. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:59, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Crazy Crystals walkthroughs What about arrow keys as guides? ^ for up, v for down, < for left and > for right? Living Litch 21:31, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough links The template of walkthrough links used in the main article could use some serious work... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:16, 22 September 2008 (UTC) "Mystifying" I know we don't have all the walkthroughs done yet, but I am truly perplexed by the level "Mystifying", and I was hoping someone here would help me. I have figured out how to get a rock into the left passage, shuffle the bomb out, drop a rock down to the bottom, then drop the bomb on it. I then can get all the crystals, and the silver key. Then, I need to somehow drop the bomb onto the rock by the blue key, to free that up. However, once I've gotten the rocks, I can't get the second bomb I need. Anyone have an answer for me? TimerootTalk • • 19:08, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Video Walkthroughs? I've looked at lots of walkthroughs for CC, I tried Vidy's and I still had a lot of trouble on a few of the later levels. It's also going to be hard to have pictures with lines for the last half of the levels because firstly those levels are massive and secondly the lines would be all over the place. I think the best and easiest option would just be embedding youtube videos or providing a link to a youtube guide. Anyone have any other ideas though? D P60 04:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I think it sounds like a good idea... the only problem being, it makes it considerably harder to edit than an image, or even just plain, old text. However, maybe there could be just one universal "FunOrb Wiki" account, whose password would be publicly known, and act sort of as an extension of the wiki itself. I've never uploaded anything on YouTube before, so I don't know how it works, exactly, but we could use that one account the upload new versions of the videos, add the comments, and so forth. Cool idea, D P60. TimerootTalk • • 04:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::A YouTube account could be interesting; it'd probably make us more popular, but be careful not to type the password here, or we'd get hacked. 19118219 Talk 05:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well the videos won't really need any editting and I thought we could just ask someone who's already uploaded all the levels if we can use them here. I don't think it's really worth it recording and uploading 70 levels that are already there. D P60 05:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::The other option I can see for Crazy Crystals is to use numbers on the maps, like in The Track Controller walkthrough. This would at least make the pictures less cluttered with lines. There is also no problem with using more than one picture to make the positions clearer, though we want to avoid having too many pictures. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) That could work, I've tried Track Controller numbered walkthroughs and videos and I found the numbered ones easier. Crazy Crystals might be different though. Even with multiple pictures it's going to be very hard to illustrate where to go though. D P60 12:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Maximum Score Wouldn't the time bonus make it very difficult to calculate the maximum score for each level? 19118219 Talk 03:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I didn't think there was a time bonus... D P60 04:50, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::It actually would probably make it impossible, as nobody can do a level in 2 seconds... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 05:03, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::There is no time bonus in Crazy Crystals, I think you're thinking of Track Controller =S Vidy 06:29, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Um, you're right...oops... 19118219 Talk 08:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Speed Diamond? Can anyone please explain to me how to get the Speed Diamond achievement? I've talked to a few friends, and they say just to do the level over and over again and eventually you'll get it. Can anyone expand on that? Thanks :) TigerOfSno 15:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :no it would be impossible, because the achievement contains that you must race through said lvl it would be impossible to expand on that since its rather arcade style since you work on skill and just have to memorize the puzzle although i do believe that we need an achievemnt guide ::It's a question of some subtle timing, but I'm not sure where. I think that it would be quite hard to work out what you have to do without videoing a few successful and unsuccessful attempts to compare them. OrbFu 08:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) You tube vids if we chould upload or link you tube vids on the levels shourly that is much better then typing it. Idears ? (Master2k27 16:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC)) :You can scroll upwards three sections, and you'll see we already had this discussion. There was also a forum discussing the new "Videos" feature when it came out. Perhaps now that some of the bugs have been fixed, it would make sense to start uploading videos. Feel free to upload a walkthrough, but remember: it's a walkthrough, so try to get a resolution video, going slowly so that the user can follow, and make sure that it is a direct path, i.e. if there's one part where there's a big open space, don't walk around in circles, and don't run any closer to spiders than you need too. We'll be very happy to see a new walkthrough added! Timeroot Talk • • 22:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :: i have been given permition to use http://www.youtube.com/user/FunorbGuides you tube vids onley if you, give him credit (Master2k27 09:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC)). :::I will upload his videos and add a link to his profile any problems tell me on my talk page(Master2k27 09:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC))